the Family
by hotdog8
Summary: What if the team was Gibbs's kids? Sorry, no Ziva
1. Chapter 1

Tony couldn't help but frown as his 14 year old nerdy brother Timothy was slammed into a very beat up locker by Jeremiah Ewell. At the beginning of the year Tony was going to help his brother cure him of bullies, but then thought that Tim should be able to do it on his own. He sadly never got rid of them. Tim did a good job of covering up the bruises though. Dad had never noticed them. And then there was Abby, their 13 year old sister, who would cry about every single scratch, and Dad would just hug and comfort her. She always got her way no matter what. He used to have one older sister named Kate who left when he was 4. He didn't remember much about her cause he was so young and ,but every now and then she'll send letters. Dad still misses her to this day. Tony's dad was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Lead investigator of NCIS. Tony and Kate where the only real kids of Jethro. Abby and Tim where adopted. Tony and Kate's mom had died right when Tony was…

"Tony. TONY! You where asking me if I would go to the dance with you, and I accepted." yelled Jeanne.

Tony snapped out of his trace." Um, yah of course."

" Are you okay? You where staring at your brother for 5 minutes?"

"Yah I'm fine." Tony said finely coming to focus." what will you be wearing at the dance?

"A beautiful blue satin dress with a lace bow." Jeanne flushed with excitement when she said this." What about you?"

"Probably one of my dad's old ones."

" Your 15, can't you buy one for yourself?" Jeanne stammered.

" You know I'm saving my money for a car." Tony bragged.

Jeanne looked at her watch then saying," We better get to class before we're late."

" See you later baby."

And at that they all scurried of to class.

-/-

As the Gibbs' children walked home Abby said ," How was your day Timmy?" as she bounded beside him.

" Okay I guess." Tim said wearily," What about you Tony?"

Tony puffed out his chest and said," I asked Jeanne to the dance today and she accepted."

" Yay, for Tony." Abby hugged her brother and kissed his cheek.

" What about you Timmy?" Tony asked and sounded astonishingly like Abby.

" Umm…" the nervous geek muttered.

" What did you say? I couldn't you." Tony teased.

Tim looked down at the ground saying," I haven't asked anyone out Tony."

He said this quieter and quieter.

" That's what I thought." Tony said in triumph.

-/-

As Leroy walked into their house he was greeted by his youngest child Abby. She hugged and kissed him.

" Tony's in the living room playing his Xbox 360 and Tim's in his room studying." Abby said as she hovered around her father.

Gibbs looked into the living room to see Tony playing his new game.

" Tony," Gibbs called," did you finish your homework?"

Tony turned around in surprise." Yah, of course."

" Good." Gibbs muttered," Hey Abby, do you want to help me make dinner?"

Abby being the bubbly girl she was agreed.

After dinner was made Gibbs called his kids to come get their meal.

" How was your day dad?" Tony asked just to fill the awkward silence.

Gibbs looked up from his food to answer his son," We got that psycho Caleb Thomason locked up."

" Oh good. He kind of scared me with the whole 'I will kill all of your children agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked slightly annoyed at this," Do you think I would let that guy get you three?"

" No." they all said in unison.

" Good. Now time for bed. You have school tomorrow so.."

Tim suddenly interrupted his dad." Um. Dad I was wondering if I could go to the school dance?"

" Tim your going to need to speak up so I can hear you." Gibbs said.

" Well," Tim shifted awkwardly," can Tony and I go to the dance?"

Gibbs was very surprised that Tim, his antisocial son, would want to go to a school dance.

Finally Gibbs said," Okay, just be careful."

" Yes!" Tony yelled in excitement.

" But, I want you two home by 10:00. Got it?"

The two boys noded in agreement and put their dishes in the sink then ran up to their rooms to prepare for tomorrow.

But little did they know that they would be gone way past 10:00.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim was slightly embarrassed because his dad had to drop him and Tony off at the dance. The theme for this dance was classical. Tony, who looked stunning as usual, was avoiding Tim. "Probably to embarrassed to be seen with me." thought Tim.

As soon as they entered the school Tony dived off to Jeanne. That left Tim a alone. He walked out to the dance floor to look for some of his friends. But, then Tim spotted the most beautiful girl in the school, Delilah. She had long brown hair up in a bun and her dress was something a queen would wear. He wanted to talk to her, but what if she thought he was to nerdy? He decided he would go say hi.

" Um.. Hi Delilah." was all Tim could say.

" Oh, hi Tim." Delilah said with the voice of an angel.

"I have to go." Tim left the confused girl standing on the dance floor.

He hated getting so nervous. Tim rushed outside to the edge of the school grounds. He just needed time to cool off. "Dang its already 9:30" he thought. He looked back at the school and to his amazement Tony walked right over to where he was standing.

" Hey, what are you doing out here?' Tony questioned.

" I was going to ask you that, but I was just cooling off."

Tony strangely enough said," Me too. Its way to hot in there.'" as he pointed to the school.

There conversation was interrupted when a man jumped out from behind the bushes and before they had time to react the man had hit them both hard on the head.

"Where are those two knuckleheads any way." thought Gibbs. It was already almost 11:00.

"I hope they're okay." Abby said with concern in her voice.

" they won't be when I'm through with them." Gibbs said silently to himself. Gibbs's little flip phone started ringing. The caller id said 'Fornell'.

" Oh no." Gibbs thought sa he answered the phone.

" Gibbs!" came Fornell's urgent voice," You won't believe what happened.'

" Well don't make me guess." Gibbs was tensing up.

Fornell quickly said" Caleb has escaped Prison and is on the lose."

" WHAT!" Gibbs yelled. The anger was really rising now." HOW COULD HE ESCAPE!"

" I have no idea." Fornell sounded like a wounded puppy.

Gibbs hung up and threw the cell phone on the ground smashing it into tiny pieces.

" What's the matter Daddy?" came Abby's sweet voice.

Gibbs was not leaving Abby behind," lets go get your brothers." was Gibbs could say through gritted teeth.

When Tim awoke. He could barely feel his hands cause they where so tightly bound. As he looked around the room. He noticed that the floors where covered in what looked like some red juice… " oh no." thought Tim and he could feel something cold dripping down the side of his head. He couldn't lift his hand to see what it was. He just hoped it wasn't blood. He glanced around to look for Tony but didn't see him anywhere. He started to panic. " Where is Tony? What happened? Where am I?" Then, a door flew open that Tim had not noticed and in walked a man Tim had seen to many times on wanted posters.


End file.
